


First Dance

by Nitonami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitonami/pseuds/Nitonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will suggested that Nico dance with him, the son of Hades thought he was kidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Blood of Olympus yesterday, and I've jumped on the Solangelo train and I'm gunning it down the tracks. I wrote this real quick, so there's probably some mistakes here or there. Enjoy!

When Will suggested that Nico dance with him, the son of Hades thought he was kidding. It was a few months after the war with Gaea, and life in the camp had gone back to mostly normal. There were still injuries from various camp games, but with an increased drop from the days after the battle. This meant that Will had the time to continuously hound Nico about his health.

Before, Nico didn’t need to worry about anyone doting over him. He could eat as little as he felt like during meals. He could slip away to simply watch everyone else while he stayed in the shadows. No one really looked over to him or asked him to join in before.

Now, everything was different. First off, Jason was encouraging Nico to eat more. Will was also doing this. Both of the blonds were teaming up against him, piling his plate with more food than the son of Hades thought he could even begin to eat. They insisted on it, though, and soon the previously scrawny demigod didn’t seem as gaunt. He looked healthy now, felt better than he had in a while, and his skin was even starting to gain some color back. He hadn’t shadow traveled since the quest, not wanting to risk a relapse and almost fade away to nothing.

Now, Nico was agreeing to join in with the games, teach some lessons, even go as far as to try and help out in the infirmary. That was where the infamous question was proposed.  
He’d just come in and was sweeping. There were a few patients in cots; an Aphrodite kid with a nasty rash from trying to mix different skincare products, a Hermes kid who’s prank backfired and left him with a bad burn on his arm, and an Ares kid who had fallen from the rock wall and broken her arm. That being said, they were all asleep and Will Solace was bored.

Nico had learned soon after the war that a bored Will was something to be wary of. He would often bring out his ukulele, or some other small instrument, and start humming along with pop tunes that Nico hadn’t heard of before.

It was the same story this time. Nico had his back turned to him for the moment, sweeping on the opposite side, when he heard the other address him.

“Hey. Why don’t we dance?” Will seemed confident in his words, and when Nico spun around to face him, he gave him a lazy grin. He must have noticed the bewildered look on the son of Hades’ face, because he didn’t stop there. “You know, dance. Move around to a beat. I have a radio that Travis worked on to get a few stations. I don’t think there’s any country, but then again, no one but me here seems to like that.” He grinned, laughing and digging around in his desk. Nico was still silent, eyes wide and confused.

“…Dance? What kind of dance?” Nico questioned, leaning on the broom and regarding Will with a careful gaze. The fact that they were interested in each other wasn’t unknown. In fact, almost everyone in the camp knew about it. They hadn’t really gone anywhere with their feelings yet, though, so the sudden proposition made Nico feel apprehensive.  
Will shrugged in response. “I don’t know. Any kind, I guess. Depends on what station I can get.” He jiggled with the knobs on the found radio, going through different stations. Nico caught a commercial for a new compact mirror from Aphrodite’s line, something about being able to twist the Mist to momentarily change one’s appearance. Will ignored it, instead stopping on a station that had…classical music playing.

Nico walked over, setting the broom down against the desk and crossed his arms. “Classical music? Really, Solace? What do you expect us to do, ballroom dance?” He was joking. His tone wasn’t serious in the least bit, but Will Solace was.

“Oh, that’s a great idea! I took lessons when I was younger, you know. My mom was kinda big on that sorta stuff.” He sounded almost embarrassed, but he still set the radio down and held out one of his hands to Nico. The younger demigod’s ears burned red, and he swallowed hesitantly.

“…I was kidding. That was- it was a joke, Will.” He was met with a shrug as the other pushed his hand towards him more.

“I know. I wasn’t, though.”

“Fine. I’ll humor you this one time.” Nico took his hand, and with a quick move Will pulled him closer. He set a hand on the small of Nico’s back, and Nico automatically set his free hand on the other’s shoulder. Will quirked an eyebrow, lips twisting into a smile.

“Really? Why, I’m downright honored, Sunshine. I’ll have to write something to commemorate this moment. About how y-“ He was cut off by the shorter demigod stepping lightly on his foot, tugging him back as they began moving in sync.

“Shut it, Solace…and don’t yell at me if I step on your foot. It’s been over seventy years since I’ve done this, and I'm just as bad now as I was then.”


End file.
